Lips of an Angel
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Full summary inside. Oneshot, possibly twoshot. Harry gets a late night call from Ginny after they go their separate ways.


A/N: Felt that the song "Lips of an Angel" needed it's own story. More then likely a oneshot but possibly longer if I find another song I want to add to this story.

Summary: Ginny and Harry have broken up. Ginny's now dating Dean Thomas again, and Harry's dating Luna Lovegood. Ginny calls Harry one night. Set to the song "Lips of an Angle."

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

Harry picked up his cell phone as it went off, looking for a caller I.D. Seeing none he sighed, looking over his shoulder at his girlfriend Luna. She's beautiful, he thought. But nothing compared to my dream girl. I really miss you Gin.

"Comming to bed?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice, climbing into their bed.

"Yeah, just a minute," Harry answered. "I have to finish this paperwork."

"Alright, don't be too long," Luna said, yawning.

Harry's phone went off again, same number as last time. After a short debate he decided to answer it.

"Hello?" He said quietly.

"Harry?" Came the response. A young sounding female voice.

"Ginny?"

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?  
>It's kinda hard to talk right now.<em>

"Harry, I know it's late but we have to talk," Ginny said, her voice cracking.

"Are you crying, Gin?" Harry asked, feeling a surge of protectiveness.

"I. . I'll be ok, I just had to call you."

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything ok?  
>I gotta whisper, cause I can't be too loud.<em>

"Why're you whispering Harry? Whats wrong?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Nothing wrong, Luna's trying to sleep in the next room. I don't want to wake her," Harry explained softly.

_Well my girls in, the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on_

"I miss you Harry. I think I may still love you," Ginny admitted.

"I feel the same way, Gin. I wish I could see you again," Harry whispered. "It's really good to be talking to you again."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Comming from the lips of an angel,  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

"How long can you talk?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "How long can you talk?"

"Dean isn't expecting me back before morning. He and I had a fight, I'm staying with Ron and Hermione tonight. He's already called an apologized, but I told him I had to calm down first."

"Harry?" Luna called from the bedroom.

"Almost done Luna, I'll be there soon," Harry called back. "Sorry Gin, I'm not sure if I can talk much longer, but I really want to."

_And I never wanna say goodbye,  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel_

"It's ok Harry, you've already helped a lot," Ginny said. Harry swore he could hear how she bit her lip as she said that. "Have you dreamed of me?"

"Yes. Almost every night, you're always in my dreams in some way," Harry answered. "Have you dreamt of me?"

"Yes."

"Does Dean know you're calling me" Harry asked suddenly.

"No, I didn't tell him," Ginny answered. "What about Luna and you"

"She probably thinks it's a work call, I don't think she knows."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
>And yes I've dreamt of you too<br>And does he know you're talking to me  
>Will it start a fight?<br>No I don't think she has a clue_

Harry looked over his shoulder, making sure Luna wasn't looking for him. He sighed, focusing on Ginny again, saying, "I've missed talking to you."

"I've missed it too," she whispered back.

_Well my girls in, the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear you're voice, saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

"I have to go soon, Gin," Harry murmured. "I hate going, but I have to, Luna's waiting. And I have an early day at work tomorrow."

"I hate not talking to you, Harry," she responded quietly.

_And I never wanna say goodbye,  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel._

_Its really good to hear your voice, saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words, it makes me weak<em>

"Goodnight, Gin," Harry said quietly.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said.

With that they both hung up, each going to their respective beds. Neither was unhappy with their new relationships, but both wanted someone else. Harry knew that he couldn't be happy without Ginny in his life, and Ginny had admitted to the same thing the night before. Their calls were becoming regular, but they knew that they had to keep them a secret.

_And I never wanna say goodbye,  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful,<br>With the lips of an angel._

* * *

><p><strong>Next night<strong>

_And I never wanna say goodbye,  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel  
>Honey, why are you calling me so late.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, definetly not my best, but the song needed something. Love or hate it? Oh, this wouldn't've even been a story if i hadn't gotten any views for a whole day according to my charts. Never fun people!


End file.
